Shinji of the Darkness
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: This is just something I had to get out of my head, like a song that gets stuck in it for a while.


Creation began on 02-09-15

Creation ended on 02-09-15

Neon Genesis Evangelion

Shinji of the Darkness

A/N: This is just the result of a trailer I liked to look at. It's nothing really serious. Let's do this.

It was a saddening night of rain in Tokyo-3. But it was just another depressing day for one Shinji Ikari, as he sat alone in an abandoned building on the outskirts. His fifteenth birthday was just yesterday, and he had obtained an unexpected…and unwelcome gift after abandoning NERV due to his father killing one of the only friends he had made since arriving to this so-called fortress city.

_I never asked for this,_ he thought, wallowing in his misery. _I never asked for any of this. It just chose me or was forced upon me. My mother's so-called death, my father abandoning me, the Angels, everything. And like everything, it all came with a heavy price I was forced to pay._

"_Shinji,"_ he recalled Toji Suzuhara say to him in a dream he had the night before, just before he was crushed to death in Gendo's giant hand, _"this was never your fault."_

As the rain continued to pour, Shinji heard tires skidding across the wet streets, footsteps splashing water as they made their way into the building, and the clicking of guns loading with ammunition.

_And now,_ he continued to think, just as something emerged from the shadows of the armchair behind him, assuming the form of a small gremlin with spikes on its back, _this power I have. This thing called the Darkness. It is mine to control, to do as I see fit, and I will use it to get justice._

With a Glock 17 in his right hand, which he managed to procure before he fled NERV, he got up out of the chair, just in time as the door in front of him burst open to reveal several men in black, military uniform, armed with rifles. He opened fire at them…and the gremlin jumped one of them and twisted their head. Then, as he stepped into the hall with the gremlin, shooting at more men in uniforms, behind Shinji were several tentacles, some either ending in sharp tendrils or serpentine heads like those of Asian dragons, which were used to either pierce at the chests of the armed men or bite their limbs off while Shinji continued to shoot at them with his gun, which should've spent its magazine but continued to fire bullets.

"Aaaaurgh! Aaaaaurgh! Aaah!" Several of the men screamed as they were killed by either the bullets, the serpent heads, the tendrils or the gremlin.

"Quick! Hit him with the lights!" One of the few soldiers ordered, and large pair of lights hit Shinji.

"Aaaurgh!" He gasped, and his gremlin, serpent heads and tendrils evaporated into dust. _Shoot the lights, and they'll come back!_

BANG! BANG! He fired at the lights, managing to hit them, putting them all back in the dark.

And with the departure of the light, what Shinji unleashed came back into his service.

"Eh-heh-heh!" The gremlin cackled, jumping onto a guy and ripping his chest to shreds as Shinji continued to shoot at the people his heads and tendrils stabbed and threw around.

_Go cut the power off,_ he thought, actually directing the gremlin to do the deed for him as he neared a door to an empty room.

HISS! The heads gasped as Shinji opened the door and let the light in, evaporating them as he entered the large room.

What was left of the men in uniforms came in and grouped behind large shields and machine guns.

"We've come for you, Third Child!" He heard one of them express, and saw one of them come out from behind the shields with his machine gun raised up. "Surrender immediately!"

"And if I were to refuse?" He asked him.

"Then deadly force is authorized!" The guy answered.

-x-

The gremlin jumped out of the shadows and found the power box to the whole building's lighting, and raised its right arm up…and smashed it to pieces.

-x-

"If you want me," Shinji told them, and the lights went out, allowing his eyes to glow bright green…and be accompanied by several serpentine heads with red and blue eyes that glowed in the dark, "then come and get me. But it'll be I that walks out of here alive."

The heads all hissed and growled at the men, and suddenly they were wondering where in the world did this boy come from.

A/N: And there you go. I feel much better having written this. I don't expect any reviews or anything for this. It was just to get it out of my head. Peace, yo!


End file.
